Let the Games Begin
by Pokestine
Summary: Howl dissappears. A stranger shows up on Sophie's door step, claiming to help her find Howl. But as they go to find him, the stranger drags Sophie into an adventure where the enemy is stronger and the world depends on their success. bad summary, plz R


A/N: I was reading Calcifersgrl story and came upon her challenge and thought, why not. So that's why I'm here at 1 o'clock at night (if you can call that night) writing a story for her challenge so as I can post it in the morning! Just had to remind myself, you see. Now here are the rules of her challenge just so I don't break them:

1. Sophie cannot wind up running away or leaving the Moving Castle to get away from Howl - and this must be Sophie/Howl really. And must be a little fluff in it!

2. Must be beta-read

WHAT YOU MUST INCLUDE:

1. a goat must appear in the story  
  
2. Sophie must accidentally (or purposely, if you wish!) hit Howl with a frying pan.  
  
3. you must feature some Shakespeare (ex: a sonnet, lines from a play, Romeo and Juliet, etc . . . anything you want!)  
  
4. Someone should discover a unique talent - like touching her thumb to her wrist, or something. LOL - find something better than that. Should be funny!!!

5. something must happen to an article of Howl's clothing

that's them precisely (I copy and pasted them so it's gotta be). Now I fill all of those requirements but one, I need a Beta reader! So please someone answer my plea, you don't have to be good or anything you just need to be willing to make sure my stories aren't a nightmare before I post 'em. Now this will be a sort of prologue 'cause I can't start the proper story without a Beta. Well enough chitchat on with the story.

* * *

Prologue: In which Howl gets a severe beating

Sophie awoke and glared at the unoffending sunlight that streamed in her bedroom window and alighted on her face.

"Confound it!" She had hoped to sleep in today as she had just got to sleep a mere few hours ago. That night she had tossed and turned thinking of the events prior that day. Was the Witch of the Waste really gone? It was hard to believe, very hard. What was even harder to believe was Howl wanting to live happily ever after with _her_. Thinking of Howl made Sophie feel a strange tingling sensation so she tried to direct her thoughts elsewhere.

When Sophie got out of bed she didn't bother to freshen up, she just tried to, ineffectively, to smooth the wrinkles out of her plain, grey dress and run a hand though her hair to try and tame her wild red locks. That was another hard to believe change, no longer did she walk around with an old face and a bent back, she was young again. Sophie stifled a yawn and set about to the day's tasks.

Upon entering the workroom Sophie tripped over two stools before collapsing in the chair next to the hearth. Calcifer flared up when she sat down, "well good morning sleepy head." Sophie glared at him. While able to go if he wished, Calcifer had decided to stay for the time being at least.

"Since you're in such a good mood you won't mind bending your head so I can cook breakfast, right?"

Calcifer grinned his famous evil grin, "you're lucky I'm such a nice fire demon!" He watched as Sophie collected the frying pan and bent his head grudgingly.

As she placed the frying pan in the fireplace Sophie felt a hand on her shoulder, instinctively she spun around and hit the poor unfortunate man whom had startled her over the head with the heavy flying pan. Howl went down like a bag of flour and remained motionless on the floor.

"What's going on?" Micheal stood on the stairs looking from Howl lying on the floor to Sophie who had a look of shock and horror on her face to Calcifer who was cackling madly.

"Good shot Sophie," Calcifer hovered next to Howl's still form, "You know, I think you knocked him unconscious!"

Sophie glared at him contemptuously, "Really, this is no time for jokes!" She dropped the pan with a clatter and bent down next to Howl to see if he was all right.

* * *

A/N sorry guy's I'm cutting it off there, I know it's really short (and I mean really short) but it's past 1:30am and I don't want to stay up any later besides I said it was just a prologue. I wouldn't want to whine at you but, oh I don't know I might as well, I take my hat off to all authors who kept their characters in character, if you get my meaning, it's hard! Maybe I'll get better as time goes by. Remember to review and if you want to be my Beta send me an email or tell me in your review.

Signed…

Me.


End file.
